1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device, a power cable, and a reception device, which can be applied to electronic equipment such as a cellular phone, a television receiver, or the like which can receive broadcast waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cellular phones capable of receiving digital television broadcasting or the like receive broadcast waves at a built-in antenna or external antenna. Built-in antennas have an advantage in that the appearance of the cellular phone is not ruined due to an unsightly antenna, but have a drawback in being inferior to external antennas regarding sensitivity, and tend to be influenced by internal noise.
On the other hand, examples of external antennas include rod antennas. Rod antennas have a feature of excellent sensitivity or the like as compared to built-in antennas, but have drawbacks such as ruining the appearance of the cellular phone, protruding antennas, and so forth. With regard to external antennas, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-341067 and 2002-151932 and the like have proposed that a power cable (power cord) be used as an antenna.
Television receivers operate according to commercial power supply, and receive broadcast waves via an outdoor antenna.
Therefore, television receivers input commercial power supply by the power cable extended from the back being connected to a home power outlet. Also, with television receivers, a connector for antennas is provided to the back thereof, and this connector for antennas is connected to an outdoor antenna by a coaxial cable to receive broadcast waves.
Note that an antenna for reception using a rod antenna is provided to some television receivers. With regard to such an antenna of a reception device, the above Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-151932 and Japanese Patent No. 4105078 have disclosed an arrangement wherein a cable for antennas is laid alongside or wound around a power cable (power cord) to receive broadcast waves at this cable for antennas.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-341067 has disclosed an arrangement wherein an LC resonance circuit is provided partway along a power cord to restrict the electric length of the power cord, and broadcast waves are received at a portion where this electric length is restricted.